Sorpresa De Navidad
by Lallen
Summary: Kaito se muda con Meiko a principios de Navidad. Pero ella tiene una noticia que darle


**Disclaimmer: Vocaloid No me pertenece.**

**¡Ya tenía ganas de escribir un fic de estos jajaja! ¡Mi desahogo!**

**Sorpresa De Navidad**

**One-Shot KaiMei**

Se acercaba navidad

Hora: 5:00

Se estaba tardando, el muy idiota. Tonto Kaito.

Me fastidiaba que se tardara tanto, pues tenía algo muy importante que decirle…

Pero eso esperaría a la noche.

Se nota que ese tipo no tiene la palabra "puntualidad" en su diccionario.

Entonces, por fin, con dos horas de retraso, vi por la ventana el auto azul llegar frente a mi hogar. Bueno… ahora era el nuestro.

Sonreí con ternura, y me dirigí a abrirle la puerta. Salí de mi casa con un suéter, pues el frio comenzaba a sentirse, y lo saludé con una mano. Salió de su auto, con la misma cara de bobo de siempre.

Obviamente, él no sentía nada de frio. No con ese abrigo y la bufanda.

Al llegar frente a él, lo tomé de los hombros y lo besé en los labios. Correspondió mi beso.

Luego de besarlo, me quedé sonriéndole muy feliz. –Bienvenido a tu nueva casa.-

Él se rio, un poco apenado.

Habíamos tomado la decisión de vivir juntos por fin, por lo que esas últimas semanas no habíamos parado los preparativos. Bueno, él más que yo.

Había cambiado mi cama individual por una matrimonial (Aun me da cosa pronunciar esa palabra). Y de la impresión, me había visto incapaz de dormirme en ella, por lo que había pasado los últimos días durmiendo en el sillón.

Sí, ya sé que suena estúpido, pero me parecía que la cama era demasiado grande para dormir sola.

Pero bueno…

Mi casa era mucho más grande que la suya y podía sin problemas albergar una pareja.

De cualquier forma, ya lo iban a correr de su departamento porque al muy zonzo se le había olvidado pagar el alquiler. Baka.

No hubo mucho que hacer de mi parte. Solo lo de la cama, ordenar un poco… hacer un par de cambios, y ya.

En cambio, él tuvo que vender parte de sus cosas, y cargar el resto en su auto.

Ahora, era hora de poner sus cosas en mi casa.

Kaito, por fin mudándose a vivir con Meiko. Como me gustaba ese pensamiento.

Jaja, lo dije muy fácil.

Entre los dos se nos dificulto un buen cargar la primera caja, y eso porque el idiota de Kaito era mas debilucho que una hormiga e insistió en cargar esa, la mas pesada, ya que eran sus helados, y no quería que se derritieran y blablabla…

No se como logró hacerlo, pero esa caja pesaba tres veces mas que un elefante.

Y cuando por fin la metimos a la casa, de pronto…

-¡Oh por dios!- exclamó Kaito, soltando su lado de la caja y dejándome a mí cargándola.

-¡¿Qué rayos pasa?!- exclamé, enojada por lo brusco de dicho gesto. Eso fue muy desconsiderado.

-¡Meiko! ¡Esa no es la caja de los helados!- exclamó, sorprendido.

-Ah.- por un lado, eso me alegraba un poco. Mi novio no era tan adicto al helado después de todo, seguro la otra caja era cien veces más ligera.

Volvimos al coche, y Kaito sacó de ahí otra caja. Normal.

No, no tan normal.

Tratamos entre los dos, de todas las formas humanamente posibles, y otras, de sacar esa estúpida caja que pesaba, ustedes no me lo van a creer, mucho más que la anterior.

-¡Maldita sea, Kaito!- exclamé, tratando por centésima vez de levantar la ENORME caja. -¿Cuántos helados llevas ahí?-

-Los necesarios para vivir, ¿por?-

-¿Por qué los trajiste? ¡Podríamos haber salido de compras hoy y punto!-

-¿Desperdiciar helado? ¡Eso jamás!-

Gota de sudor sobre mi cabeza.

Luego de media hora de intentos, fue hora de darnos cuenta de la verdad: No podíamos levantar esa caja.

-Iré a pedir ayuda a Gakupo.-

Mi querido vecino seguro encontraría una solución.

-Aquí te espero.- sonrió Kaito. Me fui hacia la casa vecina, y toqué la puerta dos veces. Nada. Volví a tocar la puerta. Nada. Suspiré, tomé aire y finalmente griée a todo pulmón:

-¡¡¡!!! ¡¡SAL AHORA MISMO POR FAVOR!!-

Entonces, abrió la puerta y comprendí la razón de por que no la había abierto antes. Del interior surgía una melodía a TODO volumen, y por alguna razón no se escuchaba desde afuera.

-Ahmmm… Hola, Meiko.- me dijo Gakupo, como si la música no estuviera a todo volumen.

No alcance a escucharlo. –¡¿Qué?!-

Gakupo puso cara de "¡Ah! ¡Ya entiendo!" y fue a apagar su aparato de sonido.

Luego, regresó con una sonrisa. –¡Hola Meiko! ¿Sucede algo?-

-Si, sucede que quisiera saber por qué tienes el volumen tan alto, en primer lugar.-

Gakupo sonrió –estoy ensayando para la fiesta de navidad.-

-Ah… - Pero yo no estaba ahí para eso. –En realidad no venia para decirte eso, quiero que nos ayudes a mí y a Kaito a levantar una caja.-

-¡Ah! Hoy se muda contigo, ¿cierto?-

Asentí con la cabeza.

-Ok, ahí voy.- dijo, saliendo de su casa.

-Espérate ahí hay un escal…-

Demasiado tarde, Gakupo no se había fijado y terminó en el piso.

"Esto va a ser laaargo…" Me dije a mi misma.

Luego de un rato, que se tropezó varias veces y por poco lo arrolla un auto, logré traerlo ileso frente al auto de Kaito, para que nos ayudara.

Tuve que insistir mucho para que dejaran de platicar y platicar y platicar entre ellos para que me ayudaran. Se me había olvidado que eran mejores amigos, maldita sea.

Y cuando por fin logre separarlos, sucedió algo increíble. Gakupo, como si nada, y continuando de hablar con Kaito, cargó ese monstruo mal llamado caja él solito y la llevó hasta mi sala, casi inconscientemente.

No miento, me aproveche, como si nada le pedí que cargara las demás mientras el seguía absorto en conversaciones con Kaito. Y finalmente, todas las cajas estuvieron en mi sala, sin haber tenido que mover ni un dedo.

En el fondo, parece ser que Gakupo tiene mucha fuerza, inconscientemente. Luego de eso, lo corrí disimuladamente con un "Peeeero… Kaito y yo aun tenemos mucho que organizar, y eso ya es privado, adiós Gakupo" mientras lo empujaba a la salida, Luego de cerrar la puerta, tomé a Kaito de la mano y lo conduje hacia la cocina.

Nuevo asunto difícil: El refrigerador.

-Hago UN PEQUEÑO espacio para tus helados, pero nada mas, ¿Ok?-

Kaito se cruzó de brazos. –¡Pero ahí no van a caber!-

-Lo siento, no tengo mas espacio- le dije, señalando el interior de mi refrigerador. La descripción es la siguiente:

El 70% ocupado por comida de todo tipo, y muy abundante, pues odio llegar a buscar algo que mordisquear y no encontrar nada. Normalmente, el 20% debería ser:

3 botellas de sake, una de tequila, una de vodka, cuatro de cerveza, y una de champaña, que había comprado para celebrar esa noche.

Pero no. En esta ocasión, era solo: Miles de cajas de frambuesas y fresas, de las que había tenido un antojo irrefrenable desde hacia un… cierto tiempo. Entenderán eso mas tarde.

Kaito no comprendía por que no había alcohol en mi refrigerador (excepto la botella de champaña, que no tuve corazón para tirar), pero le dije que lo entendería luego.

Para cambiar de tema, le mostré el espacio restante, destinado a sus dichosos helados.

Fuimos trayendo los helados en cinco viajes, mientras Kaito comenzaba a comerse algunos, y nos dimos cuenta de que, increíblemente, y si uno los acomodaba muy rebuscadamente, cabían perfectamente en el espacio destinado a ellos.

Eso prueba que "Todo cabe en un jarrito sabiéndolo acomodar".

Siguiente paso: El ropero.

Había comprado uno para Kaito, no hubo mas problema.

Siguiente paso: Libros

No muchos, bah, en mi biblioteca tampoco hay demasiados.

Y por ultimo: Otros cosos sin mucha importancia:

Puestos por aquí y por allá, nos llevo un laaaaaaargo rato.

Y digo laaaaaaargo, porque vaya que Kaito traia estupideces en sus cajas, pero que aun así quería conservar. La envoltura del primer helado que comió enmarcada, su colección de envolturas de helado (mejor no me quejo de eso, tengo una colección de botellas vacías), Un osito blanco con una bufandita azul que le hizo su mamá, cosa que me hizo abrazarlo porque se me hizo excesivamente lindo…

Sus almohadas, cobijas etc de las que no quiso separarse, fue largo guardarlas junto a las mías.

Y como hubo una que no cabía, la pusimos sobre nuestra cama. Fin del problema.

Pero, en una de esas, sin querer dejo caer una caja llena de cosas, que tuvimos que recoger en otro buen rato. Cuando por fin terminamos, nos quedamos de una pieza al ver el estado del piso.

Lleno de polvo, no sé como rayos logró Kaito meter a sus cajas tanto polvo, pero era un desastre. Otro laaaaargo rato para recoger todo eso, y estábamos agotados.

Y hambrientos.

Afuera, había comenzado a nevar, cosa que me dejo intrigada, y helada. Le pedí a Kaito que comenzara a cocinar sin mi (ojalá y no me quemara la casa), y fui a cambiarme a ropa mas abrigada.

Entre los dos nos preparamos algo que comer, y saqué el champaña. Ahí se armo otro pleito.

-Eh… mejor solo sírvete tú.- me dijo, extrañado de que le sirviera primero a él.

-¿Que pasa? ¿No quieres champaña?- pregunté, al ver su cara.

-No, es que… es que yo había comprado un helado súper caro…-

-Está bien, si tú tomas champaña, yo como de tu helado.-

Asintió con la cabeza, y sacó del refrigerador el helado.

Tuvimos el brindis más raro del siglo: Yo brindé con un helado, y él con champaña.

No me desagradaba el helado, pero desde que vi cuantos se tragaba ese tipo en un día, me causaban una sensación extraña.

Nunca olvidare su cara cuando probo la bebida (como si lo hubieran obligado a tomar algún liquido venenoso raro), pero al ver que lo miraba interrogante, me sonrió asegurándome que estaba delicioso.

Sonreí, y por eso no le admití que su helado me estaba causando dolor de estomago.

Terminamos de cenar, y decidí que era momento para decirle lo que llevaba queriendo decirle, pero…

Tocaron a la puerta.

Maldiciendo este hecho, fui a abrir.

-Noooooche de paaaaz… -comenzó la ya conocida rubia - noooche de am… ¿Cómo sigue, Len?-

Su hermano, junto a ella, pensó unos minutos observando el cielo, y finalmente le murmuró algo al oído.

Comenzaron a cantar en coro.

-Noooooche de paaaaz, Noooche de amoooor…

Toooodo duerme en deeeeerredooooor…

Y entre los aaaastros que espaaaarcen su luuuuz…-

Los interrumpí ahí. –Ya. ¿Qué quieren, chicos?-

-¡Solo venimos a cantar, Me-i-ko-chan!- respondió Len, con una sonrisa.

-Hai- asintió Rin.

No me la creí. –Noo… ustedes vienen por algo más.-

Se miraron entre sí, y luego asintieron con la cabeza.

-Nee… Meiko-chan…- comenzó Len.

-¿No sabes donde esta Kaito-kun?- preguntó Rin. –Fuimos a su casa, pero parece que se fue…-

Ahí fue cuando Kaito llegó junto a mí. -¿Meiko? Qué suc…-

No pudo terminar la frase, los gemelos se le echaron encima. –¡Kaaaaaaaito-kun!- gritaron, abrazándolo, en el piso.

Me dio mucha risa verlo siendo mimado por ambos, queriendo huir de ellos y sin lograrlo.

-¡Kaaaaaaito-kun!- gritó Rin –¿Qué haces en casa de Meiko?-

-Ahora también es su casa.- respondí, con una sonrisa.

-¡Geeenial!- exclamaron a coro los gemelos.

-Seria más genial si se quitaran de encima.- protestó Kaito.

-Nee… Kaito-kun… ¿Entonces cuando van a haber kaititos?- esa pregunta de parte de Len hizo que a Kaito se le abrieran los ojos de par en par. Yo solo me reí.

-… ¿O Meikitos?- completó Rin.

-Eso… eso aun no esta… planificado.- respondió Kaito.

Luego de separarlos de Kaito, les dimos algunos dulces (que estaban de reserva), y se fueron.

Al verlos alejarse entre la nieve, cantando alegremente, volví a sonreír, y recordé lo que tenia que decirle a Kaito.

Pero… estaba cansada y con frio… prefería decírselo antes de dormir.

Me fui a la recamara a cambiarme.

Estuve absorta por varios pensamientos en mi cabeza, que daban vueltas y aun así me tranquilizaban un poco.

Me quedé sentada en la cama, tan concentrada que no me di cuenta de cuando entró.

No me di cuenta si no hasta que sentí a mi lado alguien entrando a la cama.

Ni idea de cuando se había cambiado, pero me miraba extrañado. -¿Por qué no entras?-

Me volteé hacia él y me deslicé entre las sabanas, sin decirle que no lo había hecho porque la cama se veía muy solitaria.

Y ahí, me arrepentí como nunca antes de haberme quedado en el sillón esos días. La cama era comodísima.

Me acurruque con una sonrisa, feliz de que la cama estuviera a tan buena temperatura y sobretodo tan acolchonada. Y la mejor parte: No estaba sola. Junto a mí, sonriéndome con ese aspecto menso de siempre, Kaito.

Me acerque a el, pidiéndole un abrazo. Sus cálidos brazos me rodearon, sentí un cierto calorcito muy agradable en el corazón.

Y me di cuenta de que era hora de decírselo.

-Nee… Kaito…-

-¿Si, Meiko?-

-¿Recuerdas lo que dijeron los gemelos?-

-¿Sobre qué?-

Buh. Al muy idiota se le había olvidado.

-Lo de… nuestros inexistentes hijos-

-¿Si? ¿Qué con eso?-

Tragué saliva. Ese era un asunto muy delicado. Me tarde un buen rato en decidir que palabras usar para decírselo.

-Que… pues… ya están en camino.-

Sentí como se puso de tenso cuando se lo dije.

Me tomo de los hombros y me miro a los ojos. – ¡¿Qué?!-

Al ver su cara, regreso la confianza y volví a sonreír. -Tengo un mes de embarazo, felicítame.- le dije, casi riéndome.

En sus ojos pude ver una confusión tremenda, pero no una confusión que pudiera preocuparme.

-¡¿E… Enserio?!- no se la creía.

-Si, enserio.-

-¿Deveras?-

-Deveras-

-No, me estas mintiendo.-

-No te estoy mintiendo-

Se quedo mirándome con los ojos abiertos como platos otro rato, y finalmente reaccionó.

-Meiko… yo… esto… es… ¡Meiko Felicidades! ¡Te amo!- y volvió a abrazarme felizmente.

Siguió felicitándome, y diciéndome miles y miles de cosas lindas, que me hicieron sentirme muy bien. Incluso olvide el dolor de estomago causado por el helado, y solo me quede refugiada en su brazo escuchando sus torpes comentarios.

¡Si hasta se disculpó por haberme dejado cargando sola la caja esa! Si no recuerdan cual, suban hasta el principio del fic.

-¡Vamos a ser padres! ¡Que felicidad! Meiko… yo… estoy…- no necesitaba que me lo dijera, estaba muy conmovido. Por ello, le puse un dedo en los labios y lo besé con dulzura.

Esa iba a ser una navidad… indudablemente muy feliz.

Fin

**Atte: Lallen**

**Pd: ¡POR FIN! ¡ESCRIBÍ UN FIC DONDE MEIKO ESTA EMBARAZADA! ¡WU! ¡PUEDO MORIR FELIZ!**


End file.
